onepieceuserfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Emfrbl aka One-Winged Hawk
Hi I'm a One Piece fan. This is all I'm gonna write for now... No time. XD Dear Vandals - I can vandalise my own user page by myself when I need to, seriously, I really don't need your help. Note: Due to recent spurts of on and off illnesses, please be aware I might not be around to do much on the wikia... Or if I'm around I mess up more then usual. I've been like this since just before X-mas. Long story short, depression and stress (resulting recently also in insomnia and a lot of headaches) got the better of me at the turn of the New Year on top of the problems caused by worrying I already had just before X-mas. :-/ Note: In related points to that... If I say I'll do something and I don't, I've forgotten I said it. Have no fear... Just drop me a reminder I didn't do something and I'll resolve the issue ASAP. I've got... Projects I've forgotten about. O_o' Statistics Gender: Not a lot of people know this it seems, but I'm female. Warning to all: the next person to call me by any known or made up male related title will get a serious e-slapping Age: 25 Date of birth: 9th May 1984 Country: UK - England Occupation: Out of work Joined: Octoberish 2006, might as been as early as July, I can't remember anymore... Whenever the Wikia started. Reading problems I suffer from mild Dyslexia, meaning while I can still read and write, my writing skills are below standards and I tend to do more mistakes then the average person my age would. I apologise formerly for using Esp in place of Especially, Ness. in place of necessary or if I ever get Probably and Properly confused or misspell either of them. These are my most common errors. I apologise also for my general bad grammar and at times damn awful spelling mistakes in here, it is very hard for me to spot my own mistakes even at the best of times. I try to proof read and double check spelling but cannot always spot my own mistakes. So please be patient with my edits. Interests I love Science fiction and I love the Dune series of books as well as Babylon 5. I'm big on Manga and Anime. Currently the series I'm interested in the most is the series One Piece. I'm also am a fan of Outlaw Star as well as the series Devilman. And though it was slow... I like Vampire Karin! The ending was just too dam funny! XD I am also fond of comedy shows (mostly traditional style) and enjoy watching Red Dwarf, Dad's Army, M*A*S*H, Have I got news for you and Yes minster (and Yes Prime Minster). I also have an interest in ancient civilisations and art. Anime Fan info So I'm an anime fan... My first anime was Cities of Gold produced in 1982, I saw it when it aired in 1988. It was a French/Japanese coproduction. They did several shows like that when I was young. It has a introduction you hear once and never forget, an interesting storyplot and wasn't too badly dubbed. If you know how the artwork in the series Ranma 1/2 goes, you'll know the style of artwork in Cities of Gold. I also saw another such coproduction series called Ulysses 31 which was made in 1981 when it aired on UK TV about the same time as Cities of Gold. There are others, but I don't remember them now; its been too many years now. Of course back then, Japanese animation was like any other animation and the word "anime" didn't exist. Some animes I've watched include: Flint the Time Detective, GunXSword, Devil Man, Ranma, Dragon-Half, Street Fighter, Outlaw Star, Sailor Moon, Beyblade, Vampire Karin, Monster Rancher, Samuri Pizza Cats, Sonic X, Megaman GTX, Escaflowne, Techno Man, Tokyo Mew Mew, Big O, Ninja Non-sense and Cromartie High School. There are several others, but I forget them for now and will list them here when I remember. Inccidently, Outlaw Star, Devil Man, Vampire Karin, GunXSword, Dragon-Half and Escaflowne are my favourite animes outside of One Piece. The show that first made me into a full fledge anime was Beyblade. Don't laugh, I liked that show and without it I'd never become a anime fan. I've cosplayed as Edna Marker from Vampire Karin and Shanks... Shanks was okay except on the day the wig I wore failed me... Edna Marker was a loss. I don't have a photo of my Shanks cosplay, if I had the hair correct it would have been a lot better. The downside to cosplaying as Shanks was having a fangirl scream twice in my ear and that it was good enough to have people stop me to take my photo all day. So I never got round to taking any myself of the other cosplayers. But I DID find a Luffy to pose with at one stage. Which was great... Except the Luffy was taller then me! XD Oh and here is a detailed article about my days as a Beyblade fan One Piece Fan StuffEdit Looking for new anime to watch. At the time the anime cauldron was running thin in the UK and I was searching for new animes with no prevail. Then the 4Kids dub came on. Now I had HEARD of the phrase One Piece of Crap before whenever I heard the mentioning of 4Kids and One Piece in the same breathe. I saw the show. Something seemed wrong to me, it seemed... Well below dubbing quality. Luffy was always shouting and none of the cast seem to be doing much acting at all. After seeing many other dubs by now I wanted to know what the original was. So I got on the Internet and read about the show. I read heaps of bad stuff about how 4Kids ruined things, coming even from top anime sites. Then I found the intros to the Japanese version. I was interested, there was no "yo-ho-ho he ate a bit of Gum-Gum" which always seemed so stupid to me as lyrics go. At the time, my bro had just started entering the world of bit-torrents and well... I decided to see for myself what the Japanese show was like. I found K-F fansubs and went from there. At first I didn't like the subs because of the Voice acting... But after 3 eps and seeing Shanks and Luffy's past, I changed my mind. I realised how bad the dub had been. All those bad puns, they seemed to just make you want to kill yourself, and the voice of the fans was incredible in the forums, I think those who liked actually liked the dub were a minority. And a lot of people said a lot of things I had known but never discussed before. I became aware of missing arcs, filler arcs and cuts and edits. Now I'm here... As far as forums go, I'm not a great debater of things. I get tired of convos going around in circles arguing over pitiful things... Like two characters with a strength rating of 6, which is stronger... As a wiki editor I can sit back and think, research and look. As a forum debator I can't so sometimes I slip up and miss info that I'd otherwise catch here. And here is my third article about how One Piece spoilers suck! User:Angel Emfrbl/Storyline Notes User:Angel Emfrbl/Animefan User:Angel Emfrbl/Fanart stealing User:Angel Emfrbl/Wikia Vs Fansite F'UNimation' Okay the big news out of the blue is FUNimation took over One Piece. I've sat the last week wanting to talk about things to people... My bro got an earful, but he gave me the same treatmenet for Kingdom Hearts 2 and Super Smash Bros. I'm excited after reading stuff about the show. FUNimation will end up doing a much better job then 4Kids. They won't be perfect... No, no... And the fansubs might end up disappearing which is sad... But One Piece should be getting a decent treatement for once. I'm just looking forward to those 13 year old Narutos fan you see around who mock One Piece shut up. Who knows, maybe they'll stop adding those words "One Piece sucks Naruto Rulz!" to the wikipedia pages... ¬_¬' User:Angel Emfrbl/4Kids One Piece - Review Which forums do you visit? I'm not gonna link to them... kaizoku-fansubs - One-Winged Hawk, thats me. Everyone there is friendly like, don't always ignore you... Treat you better. They reply to your posts, which is good. But there are a lot of random noobs sometimes. Arlong Park - I was reglaurly visiting... Still am it seems. They are alright, but they are just not newbie friendly. Their resonible there and you don't get so many random noobs. If you have a theory to voice, its the best place for that because they will correct your info and voice their opinion. Other then that, if you don't want a huge community where your a small flickering candle in the wind - don't go there. Deviant Art - emilybee. Thats me. You Tube - Some random video stuff I made for fun. I wish I had the programs to do some wicked stuff, but sadly I have only Windows Movie Marker... I visit other places... Want to know where else? I'm not telling. I like some privacy on the net. :P Do you still go to wikipedia Not anymore. I've left because everyone has turned against me over spoilers. I hate it when everyone gangs up against me for something so small. The Wikipedia drama just gets too much sometimes. This was my last big drama. >_<' Still at least that Nami x Luffy fan is gone... You get the fan boys every so often insisting they know best but they don't add the refs to the statements. And currently I'm ticked off because People keep making comparisons to characters in others series without Oda mentioning any links Those links to other characters are getting worst and worst every month. People don't understand that only comparisons with refs are ALLOWED on wikipedia. People can't seem to write the stuff on the page without making it sound like speculation. People don't write refs, or delete refs I mean, yeah its obvious Jango is based on M.Jackson... But writing those words "may be" or "possibly" instantly makes a statement speculation. Well after all the problems there, the final straw was being acussed of canvasing. Blah! Wikipedia isn't worth the hassle. I've left an expla on the guy who accused me's page and left it at that. I wash my hands of that site and everything on it. Projects Listed here User:Angel Emfrbl/Image Guidelines - Append Notes Putting this here so I can jump straight to the page I need to fix this problem. one winged hawk , angel joined on 2006-10-12 from England frameless | right | 150px | according to me she is one of the oldest editors on the wiki , she was also asked to be the admin but she refused it . She is a popular user and is also looked up by many users . she was inactive for a while but now she has again become a active user . ( please fill this ) img005.png|A Picture I drew Category:User Category:England